This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Present landfill leachate and liquid level control pumps typically have metal end plates with four protrusions on the ID on both ends of the pump float to reduce the contact area and thereby reduce stiction forces hindering free movement of the float. Abrasion of the discharge tube surface from the pump float can lead to corrosion and pitting of the discharge tube which in turn can aid in solids adhesion, which increases stiction forces. Stiction is defined as a static friction that must be overcome to enable relative motion of stationary objects initially in contact with each other. Field reports from landfill well sites describe a downward spiral in the discharge tube surface roughness leads to increased susceptibility to corrosion and greater solids adhesion rate and cleaning difficulty. The present rough surface is also an industry standard pipe manufacturing quality, which includes surface pitting.
Known pump air control mechanisms include stainless steel “E” clips. The “E” clips' thinness, which is a corrosive attack factor, and susceptibility to subtle damage in disassembly have caused problems requiring replacement in the field.